Summer Rain
by ncistatelover
Summary: What happens when Tony asks Kate to meet him at the park? Tate- lots of fluff! Now complete! :)
1. Chapter 1

Summer Rain

Ring ring! Ring ring!

Kate sighed as the monotone sound of her home phone ringing pierced the veil of silence in her apartment. She was going to have an early night tonight, however, now this phone call had popped up with the air of one which would lead to her having to cancel those plans.

"Hello?" She grumbled down the line.

"Hey Katieeeeee!"

"What do you want DiNozzo?"

"Well, I was wondering, would you mind coming to meet me in the park, like now?"

"Tony, it's 8:00, why not tomorrow?"

"Please Kate? There's something I want to show you!"

Kate groaned. She could tell by his tone of voice that he wasn't going to back down.

"Where in the park?"

"By the fountain would be great."

"Fine, I'll be there," she said, hanging up before Tony could utter another word.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a humid summer evening in the park. As Kate approached the fountain, she spotted a male figure slouched against it- Tony. Still wearing the clothes that he'd been wearing at work one hour earlier and his brown hair shining in the evening sun, he gave her a charming grin as she walked over and stood in front of him.

"Glad you came," he smiled.

"Did I have much of a choice?" She asked.

Tony chuckled, "not really!" He replied.

"What did you want to show me?"

"A surprise, somewhere in this park."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Let's go then!"

"First, you have to put this on," he said, drawing a blindfold out of his pocket.

"No." Kate stated, staring at it with a mixture of disgust and dismay.

"Why not?"

"You'll make me do something stupid!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"I promise I won't!"

"Really?"

"If I do, you get to kick my ass."

Now it was Kate's turn to grin. "Ok."

After pulling the blindfold on over her head, Tony took Kate's small hands in his slightly larger ones.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep!"

Gradually, Tony began to lead her through a maze of trees to her surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

At least 10 minutes passed as they walked through the park, Tony guiding Kate the whole way. Although she was prepared for him to do so, he didn't ditch Kate in the middle of the trees, making her smile.

Noticing Kate smile made Tony happy. He couldn't wait to show her the surprise. Hopefully, it would not only strengthen their friendship, but also start something else.

Eventually, Kate felt herself stop moving. Not letting go of her hands, Tony turned her around before saying, "you can take the blindfold off now."

Excitedly removing the blindfold, Kate gasped at the sights surrounding her.

They were stood on a luscious grassy bank overlooking a sparkling, crystal-watered lake with a small wooden sailboat docked at the water's edge. As she looked up the bank, she saw a tiny white open-air summer house with a picnic table in the middle. Up in the tall, mysterious oak trees were fairy lights, glowing iridescently in beautiful colours such as light blue, peony pink and shimmering white. The setting summer sun cast a peaceful coral light onto the setting, casting long shadows all over the place which seemed to dance in the light breeze.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, turning back to face Tony, who was stood still, watching her intently. "What is it?"

"How about we discuss it over dinner?" Tony suggested, gesturing to the summer house.

Kate nodded and followed him over to the picnic table. After making sure that she was seated, he reached into a bag under the table and pulled out an array of different dishes. Then, he set the table with cutlery, plates and drinks before lighting a candle in the centre. Once this was done, he dished out the food, pressed a button on his phone, which began to play music and finally sat down opposite Kate.

"So," Kate began, "what is this place?"

"It's mine- I inherited it from a great aunt that died a couple of months ago. It was a bit scrappy when I first got it, but I cleared it up; made it the ideal summer hangout."

"How many people have you bought here?"

"Actually, you're the first," Tony paused, "I wanted the first date that I bought here to be someone truly special."

Realising what he had just said, Kate dropped her cutlery abruptly. "Did you say date?"

Tony shuffled nervously in his seat. "Um… Maybe?"

"Is this a date?"

"Well um… Yes? No?" He stammered, "Only if you want it to be…"

Kate hesitated. Did she want this to be a date? What if Gibbs found out? Did it really matter?

"I do."

"Then," Tony grinned, reaching across the table and taking her hand, "it's a date."


	4. Chapter 4

At least two hours had passed since Tony had shown Kate his secret hangout. Now, they were sat by the lake's edge, arm in arm, staring out over the water in a comfortable silence.

Music still playing, he looked down at her- head resting against his shoulder, staring out into the distance.

"Hey Kate?"

"Mm?"

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, standing up and offering her his hand.

Hesitating for a second, Kate looked up at him before taking it. "Of course."

After leading her into the middle of the bank, Tony placed one hand on Kate's waist and the other in hers. They began to move in time with the slow song, stepping and spinning gracefully.

Her hand resting on Tony's shoulder, Kate smiled. She was fairly sure that she had found her favourite place with her favourite person. It was perfect.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble and small droplets of rain began to fall from the once clear sky. They started off light, but grew stronger and stronger, as if they were representing the feelings of the two dancers.

Kate giggled, whirling around as the rain drenched her hair, clothes and skin.

"Maybe we should take cover," Tony suggested, glancing over at the summer house.

Smiling, Kate placed a hand on his cheek and shook her head. "Definitely not."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I find, the best place to dance is in the summer rain."


End file.
